1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video system for video telephones and video conferences using video cameras and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the development of microprocessors which can realize high-speed arithmetic operations, personal computers, workstations, and the like for multimedia information can process a large volume of image information and audio information in real time. More specifically, personal computers and workstations can realize a device for reading out a full-color moving image signal, an audio signal, and the like from a CD-ROM, and reproducing these signals in association with each other, and a video conference or video telephone function of achieving a conference such as a meeting by converting a moving image signal and an audio signal from a video camera into digital signals, and transmitting compressed digital signals to a remote station via a communication line.
In the video telephone or video conference function utilizing a personal computer or workstation, a video camera is arranged on or near a monitor. Recently, a system which can control the video camera in accordance with commands from the personal computer or workstation by a simple operation has been developed.
However, when the video telephone or video conference function is realized using a combination of a personal computer or workstation with a video camera, different device driver software programs must be prepared and selectively used in correspondence with the sensor sizes and functions of video cameras, resulting in inconvenience for an operator. In order to detect a photographing range in direction or zoom control of the camera, the range must be confirmed by operating the camera to the limit of the direction or zoom control, and a cumbersome operation is required for displaying a required image on a monitor, resulting in poor operability. Furthermore, in the video conference or video telephone function, since the direction and zooming of the camera can be controlled by the remote station side, an image including contents which are not to be disclosed to a third party is undesirably transmitted to the remote station, thus posing a problem associated with protection of privacy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a video system which can solve the above-mentioned problems, and is easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video system with high operability.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a video system which can obtain a required image.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, an optical image is converted into a video signal by an image pickup means, the image pickup direction of the image pickup means is changed by an image pickup direction changing means, the video signal output from the image pickup means is displayed on an image display means, and function information of the image pickup means is displayed on a function information display means. With this arrangement, the image pickup direction of the image pickup means can be freely changed by the receiving station side, and a video system which is very easy to use can be provided. Since the function information of the image pickup means is displayed, an operator can recognize functions at a glance, and need not operate the image pickup means to confirm the functions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an optical image is converted into a video signal by an image pickup means, the image pickup direction of the image pickup means is changed by an image pickup direction changing means, the video signal output from the image pickup means is stored as a still image in a still image storage means, the image pickup direction of the image pickup means upon photographing of the still image is stored in a photographing direction storage means, the still image stored in the still image storage means is displayed on a still image display means, a moving image output from the image pickup means is displayed on a moving image display means, the position on the still image displayed on the still image display means is designated by a designation means, and the photographing direction change means is controlled, so that the position designated by the designation means becomes a predetermined position of an image. With this arrangement, the image pickup direction of the image pickup means can be freely changed by the receiving station side, and control is made, so that the designated position on the stored still image becomes a predetermined position of an image. For this reason, a video system which is convenient and allows for simple operation can be provided.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an optical image is converted into a video signal by an image pickup means, the image pickup direction of the image pickup means is changed by an image pickup direction changing means, a video signal within a photographable range of the image pickup direction changing means is stored, and the stored video signal is displayed. With this arrangement, the image pickup direction can be freely changed by the receiving station side, and an image within the stored photographable range is displayed. For this reason, since an operator can know the photographable range at a glance, a very efficient video system can be provided.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and the accompanying drawings.